


Just a Little Insane

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: A fun take on J/B's first time.  With a good hard push from their friends, Jaime and Brienne finally give in to their feelings while locked in a cell together for the night.





	Just a Little Insane

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to work on something today to get my creative juices flowing again, so I decided to re purpose something old into something new. It's just a smutty moment with not much plot really. Hope you enjoy.

“What the fuck are we doing here?” Jaime grumbled. “I’ve got things to do. My horse needs…” 

“Just get inside the cell for a minute,” Bronn insisted. “You too,” he nodded at Brienne. She gave him a scowl but followed Jaime inside. “Good, now….” Click. He shut the cell door. 

“Yep, it’s locked. We can’t get out,” Brienne sighed, grabbing the bars and shaking them. “Now can I get back to the courtyard?” She’d been training some of the northerners who hadn’t done much fighting. Jaime and Bronn had arrived at Winterfell about a fortnight earlier and after some tense moments were finally a part of the team preparing to fight the Night King. 

“Yeah… you can get out,” Bronn drawled. “In the morning.” 

“Hey,” Jaime ran at the bars. “What the hell? Let us out. Bronn? Lyanna? Tyrion?” If anyone would help it had to be his little brother. The three of them looked smug, with smiles on their faces that Brienne couldn’t quite figure out, especially the fearless little Mormont girl, that was ridiculously wise beyond her years. 

“What’s going on?” Brienne asked. 

Tyrion walked up closer. Brienne had developed a great deal of affection for Jaime’s little brother. Had he not been there in Winterfell when Jaime arrived… things might have turned out a lot differently. “Listen, there are men here… and they are eying you up,” he said to Brienne. She felt her heart beat a little faster in her chest. What was he talking about and what did it have to do with being locked in a cell? “Tormund…Edd... hell, I even saw Jorah checking out your ass the other day and he’s madly in love with Daenerys.” 

“Stop,” Brienne blushed fiercely. “That’s not true.” 

“Oh it is,” Lyanna jumped in. “And same thing for you Ser Jaime,” she continued. “All the ladies are swooning over you, even the ones who still call you Kingslayer. I’ve heard what they say about you when they think I can’t hear them.” This time it was Jaime’s turn to blush and Brienne had to bite back a smile - she’d heard it too. 

“What does any of this have to do with us being in here,” Jaime snapped. 

“Oh come on,” Bronn drawled again. “You two have had eyes for each other for as long as I’ve known you both. It was probably love at first sight… even if you both are way too stubborn to admit it.” Brienne’s heart started to pound again and she avoided looking in Jaime’s direction. “Call this an intervention from people who care about you.” He motioned to the rest to move towards the door. “Just fucking do it already. Get laid. Make love. Fuck. Whatever you want to call it. None of us can take the sexual tension any longer, for one,” Bronn said. “And two… if it doesn’t happen soon someone else is gonna move in on one or both of you and it’ll get messy. Who knows how long we’ll be alive - we ain’t got time for drama.” Bronn followed the others towards the door. “Make sure you have clothes on in the morning, I’ll be back first thing.” 

The door clicked shut and there was silence. “Well that was awkward,” Brienne finally said to Jaime’s back. 

When Jaime spoke she was stunned by his words. “He’s right.” Slowly he turned and Brienne finally realized what the look on his face meant. It wasn’t the first time he’d looked at her that way but she never clued in until that moment. Jaime was attracted to her - and he had been for a long time - just like Bronn said. Maybe she’d been too scared to see it, too terrified to believe it, but it had been there for a while. 

“Yes, he’s right,” she agreed with a nod. Brienne had fallen in love with him so long ago but she didn’t think he saw her that way. He’d claimed he was in love with Cersei and she was the only woman he would ever want, so she’d never spoke up. The lust in his eyes was making her heart beat wildly. It was getting hard to breathe and as he moved closer she wondered if she might pass out. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, needing to speak to cut the tension. 

"Touché," he replied with a half grin. He had a point, she could have told him how she felt too. Cersei already know though, and Brienne had always imagined that she had told Jaime and they had laughed together at her expense. He took another step closer and she felt her body quiver. Brienne could feel him in her space and they weren’t even touching. There was a force of sexually charged energy that was preceding him. It was so hot and so sexy, erotic even. "This happening?" Jaime asked, looking her straight in the eye. He was usually pretty direct with her, just like he was being right then, which made it even stranger that he’d never told her. 

Brienne took a deep breath, trying to control whatever it was inside her that was ready to explode. But it was no use. She nodded slowly, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She laid her hand on his chest and braced herself for his onslaught. Jaime flew at her and attacked her lips, pressing her onto her back onto the little makeshift bed in the corner at the same time. She was completely pinned by his weight bearing down on her, but it wasn't uncomfortable or scary, it actually felt incredible. She opened her legs to allow his body to slip between, but also to put some pressure there, hoping it would ease the burn for a moment or two. This was all new to her and she fought with the urge to analyze everything. Was she kissing him properly? Was there other things she was supposed to be doing? But the overwhelming desire to be fucked for the first time in her life was all that constantly remained in her brain. 

Feeling the added pressure between her legs didn’t help at all. It just made it worse. Brienne couldn't remember ever wanting or needing anything so much. The way Jaime was pushing his tongue desperately into her mouth, the way her body was aching… She needed him so badly she could barely breathe. 

Brienne reached down and blindly started to fumble with his clothing. She was pulling and tugging frantically, desperately even, when Jaime finally pulled back and set to work on her too. Brienne knew they looked and were acting like a sailor who’d been too long at sea with a whore in a brothel, but she didn't care. She needed his cock inside her so bad it hurt. Just the thought, the idea of him fucking her, the fact it was so close to happening had her right on the edge of an orgasm. She may not have had sex before, but she had taken the time to explore her own body and it was a feeling she knew well. It was honestly shocking to feel her body in that state from merely a kiss and potential.

Brienne was getting incredibly frustrated with the amount of time it was taking to expose each other. It was so fucking cold up north and they had to layer as much as possible. She continued to tug and pull until she was finally staring at his dick, hard and ready, long and thick. She lifted her ass to allow him to pull her pants down enough that she could spread for him to shove into her. They were being absolutely savage beasts. It was wild and disgusting and Brienne absolutely loved it.

The first time Jaime pushed his cock balls deep her body threatened to explode. Barely anything had happened and she was ready to come for him. The way she was feeling with Jaime fucking her like an animal she wondered if she might actually come more than once? She’d heard ladies talking about it, whores mostly, but it wasn’t a conversation she could partake in, even if she’d wanted to. 

As expected the first came fast, so fast Jaime actually looked shocked, yet pervertedly impressed with himself. If it didn't feel so good Brienne would have surely taken him down a notch, deflated his ego somehow, but at that point all she cared about was taking everything he had and enjoying every fucking second of it.

Brienne was surprised with how well things seemed to be going. She really didn’t know what she was doing at all, yet he still looked like he was enjoying it - very much. Thankfully Jaime knew what he was doing and he guided her when she needed it. He was smart enough to recognize that she needed a moment after she’d just orgasmed, which she honestly didn’t know she needed until he gave it to her. Jaime pulled out, and stood in front of her, kicking off his pants that had apparently still been around his ankles, to fully free himself from the restriction. Brienne did the same and then sat up, reaching for his dick. She was curious what it would feel like in her hand. She took the time she needed while lightly stroking him because she noticed how he’d responded when she moved her hand just a bit. He seemed to be enjoying her touch and she was quite proud of herself for figuring that out without guidance. 

After a few minutes Jaime gently pushed her away, and guided her onto her back. He forced her legs open and dove his face in between. She quickly braced to prepare for an attack, but he surprised her yet again, coming in slow and easy. He nipped and teased her inner thighs, nuzzling her, allowing her to feel warm pants of air before he touched her wet folds with his lips or tongue. This was something she’d heard about but had never imagined because she just couldn’t fathom how it would feel. It became clear, very quickly, why ladies really seemed to enjoy their pussy being licked. Brienne wasn’t sure if she wanted him to make her come again this way, or if she wanted his dick back inside her so he could fuck her over the edge. 

Jaime gave her a taste of both, poking two fingers inside her as he continued sucking her nub. He curled them around reaching for just the right spot to rub and she cried out when he did, "Yes, right there, oh God... Don't.... Stop...." Brienne squeezed and tensed and held her breath until her body finally hit the top and shattered, sending her reeling in a second dizzy tailspin. This one was even more intense because it had a lot more build.

"Christ, I need to... I've got to fuck you now... Please..." Jaime begged. Brienne could tell he was concerned about restricting her recovery time, but for some reason she didn't care. She wanted it, right away. She sat up and nodded. He quickly urged her to flip over onto her knees. If they were acting like animals might as well fuck like them too, she thought. She realized quickly loved the deep penetration of this new position. With his one hand on her hips he slipped back inside her and started to move immediately - fast and hard, slapping, pounding, slamming into her at a frenzied pace.

After a few minutes Jaime slowed down, giving himself a little rest. He pulled all the way out and slipped back in, pushing deep, repeating the process several times. Eventually he pushed inside her and began again, starting slow and building up until he was that wild animal once again. The sound of their bodies slapping together, the grunts he was making, the groans coming out of her… it was all just blissful hardcore fucking, the kind of fucking that builds for so many years and finally just explodes.

As he continued to fuck her Jaime reached around and found her clit. She wasn’t sure she was ready until his fingers made contact and she realized how much she wanted it. Was it really going to happen again? She wondered, feeling hopeful as her heart rate picked up and her body started to tense a bit. Could Jaime last long enough? Especially at the quick pace he’d set. Before long it became apparent it was happening. “Oh… God…” She got out just before she came one last time. All the strength left her arms and Brienne slumped forward, as he pulled his hand off her clit. Jaime resumed a one handed grip on her hips, holding her ass high while he finished. It wasn’t too much longer, but she had lost all sense of time as the darkness swirled behind her closed eyes and her body throbbed in all the right places.

When Jaime pulled out moments later she got up and immediately put her pants back on, while he did the same. It was too cold, even indoors, to keep their clothes off for long. As much as she would have liked him to hold her while they laid naked together, they had to be practical. “Are you okay?” he asked tentatively. “I kinda lost control there… Your first time shouldn’t have been so… wild and crazy. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Brienne shook her head. “You remember when you were being an asshole… and you talked about ripping off my clothes… You said you were strong enough…” Jaime looked even more sorry. “No, don’t be sorry, seriously, I thought about that a lot… at the time I wanted to slit your throat for being a complete dick, but eventually… you were right. I wanted you to take me anyway. Any way at all. I just wanted you.” 

“Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to do this in that tent? When you came to see me about the Blackfish?” he asked, sending a ripple of heat through her. She could still remember the way he’d looked at her that day when she tried to give Oathkeeper back and he said it would always be hers. 

Brienne refused to let her mind go to that negative place where she questioned everything and had doubts. She trusted Jaime and she believed what he said was the truth. “I’m glad you’re my first,” she said softly. 

“Me too,” he replied. “I didn’t want to have to kill that wildling in a fit of jealous rage.” They chuckled. They both knew nothing would ever happen between her and Tormund, no matter how hard he tried. Brienne’s heart already belonged to Jaime and she wasn’t about to give herself to anyone else while she was in love with him. “Uhhh, do you think… I mean… I don’t think it normally happens that many times… for the woman… ya know?” Jaime was stammering and it was quite adorable. “Do you think… do you think it will always be like that? Or just because it was your first time?”

She honestly had no idea, but she was excited to find out. “I’m not sure,” Brienne shrugged. “I hope so though.” 

“Hmm,” Jaime replied. “Well in that case, maybe they should lock us in here again tomorrow night… just to make sure.”

Brienne giggled. “You think we’re actually going to last that long before we do that again?” She flopped back onto the bed and he joined her. 

Jaime laughed. “You have a point. We might all die soon anyway, we should get in as much as we can before that happens.” 

“We are ridiculous,” she said with a laugh. 

Jaime nodded in agreement. They were silent for a few minutes. “Tormund, huh?” he teased. 

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Cersei, huh?” She jested back. 

He snorted and reached for her hand - point taken. “Next time won’t be like that,” Jaime said, his voice low and husky. 

“I know,” Brienne replied. There was no doubt in her mind that he would make the next time sweet and tender and even though their first time had been absolutely incredible she was happy to take it down a notch and see another side of him - a side she was actually more familiar with - that gentle, honourable, romantic side she’d seen so often. 

She was feeling sleepy and comfortable so Brienne closed her eyes until he spoke again. “Uh, Lady Brienne?” 

She didn’t correct him this time, because she truly felt like a lady right then. “Yes Ser Jaime?” 

“You know what it means when a man jumps into a pit to save a lady from a bear, right?” he asked. 

“It means he’s completely insane,” she replied. 

“Yes, it seems love does make one insane,” Jaime said softly. Love? She was sure it had been guilt. His statement was both profound and confusing. 

“Ser Jaime?” she said. 

“Yes, Lady Brienne?” Jaime replied, clearly amused. 

She smiled before she spoke. “You know what it means when a Lady puts her hands on the commander of the Queensguard in the presence of the Queen?” 

“Yep. Insane. Clearly, insane,” he teased. 

“Hmm, someone once told me love does that.” It was a declaration of love from both of them, perhaps not in the traditional way, but little about the two of them was traditional, so it just worked. 

“Dammit,” Jaime muttered, after a moment of silence. “I suppose I owe Bronn for this. I’m never going to get out of that man’s debt,” he groaned. 

“And a Lannister…” 

“Always pays his debts,” they finished together.


End file.
